The Devil's in your head
by The Grigoris Fall
Summary: Lucifer decides to finally end the battle in his head with Sam in a way Sam would never think possible. Contains explicit content. 18 only.


Being an all-powerful fall angel sometimes got a little tiring, thought Lucifer as he sat in the black leather sofa. Letting out a weary sigh he pondered why he indulged in these human needs. Eating, bathing, sleeping...if you could call laying down for hours aware of everything around you but having your eyes closed, sleep. Running his hands through his hair, _Sams_ hair, he again had the thought of cutting it, it really was quite long now, styled of course, but more often then not it was rather unkempt.

_Don't you dare._

"Oh this is rare Sammy, it's been a while since you've deigned to talk to me," Lucifer said aloud to nobody "and why shouldn't cut it Sammy boy? This has been my body for quite some time now."

_I haven't given up yet, I will get my body back, and I want it in the same state I left it in._

Lucifer chuckled under his breath. "That would be a neat trick Sammy, must I remind you that I have complete control? the last time I reminded you, it resulted in the death of your brother, time after that I brought back Jessica, had my fun and killed her in front of you. Again... Wasn't that why its been about a year since you last spoke?" he whispered into the dark, the grin spreading on his face. Whilst he found torturing Sam distasteful, the feeling of bringing him back to being submissive was pure ecstasy. The feeling sparked an idea in Lucifers brain, he felt rather foolish for not thinking of this before.

He summoned a single red chair and a full length mirror, the frame was a little showy, but hey, he wanted this to look good.

_What are you doing?_

"Oh don't worry Sammy, just showing you again who's boss" Lucifer said with a hint of seduction and lust in his voice as he faced the mirror and began unbuttoning his shirt. For the millionth time Lucifer was grateful that Sam was his vessel, the firmness and perfection of his physique was always something Lucifer pondered, was it another twist of fate? Surely something so vane couldn't be but how could something meant for him not be this astonishing. Trailing his hands over his body he pulled at his nipples slightly, teasing them out to hardness then pinching them with force.

_What- stop this_

Sams voice filled with hesitation once and for all confirming Lucifers theory that Sam could feel everything his body felt, even whilst Lucifer was inside. Lucifer smirked and began undoing the belt of his pants, reveling in the relief felt from removing them, letting his manhood hang free. Tracing his fingers up and down his growing arousal the small moans in his head from Sam impacting on its growth. Again astonished Lucifer took hold of this 8 inch long beast in front of him and sat down in his chair. Never looking away from the mirror he whispered "Now Sammy lets have some fun"

* * *

Sam could only look on as Lucifer began to work his hand up and down his hard cock, _Lucifers_ eyes never leaving Sams. The pleasure Sam felt left him disgusted, it was if someone else was doing this to him, his body no longer feeling like his own. Sam moaned and regretted it instantly as Lucifer said "Oh we liking this Sammy? How about this?" Slowly bringing his other hand up to his mouth and slowly letting his warm saliva coat his hand just as he used it to coat Sams cock. Pumping hard and fast, the saliva making the motions fluid and adding a new sense of pleasure Sam used to be familiar with. Not daring to speak Sam could only moan and growl in response to Lucifers doings. Still His eyes never leaving Sams. Realising that Lucifer was proving a point. He felt nothing from this but the satisfaction that he could control Sam even in his head so easily.

* * *

Lucifer raised his legs up and rested them upon the arms of the chair. Presenting Sams tight little asshole to him and then did something Sam would never have believed possible, he began pressing his finger against Sams forbidden hole. After the initial shock Sam became surprised at how much he enjoyed this feeling. Lucifer began to move in unison as he began fingering his ass and slowly working Sams cock. Going hard and fast, then slow and gentle, always bringing Sam to the brink, but never giving him the pleasure. After a while Sam couldn't take it anymore and began to beg Lucifer to finish this -battle- of pleasure he was waging against Sam. That is when Lucifer put to Sam the final act of control. "Say yes Sam, say yes, just like you did that night you let me in. That night that began all of this!" The control He would get from this was enough to push Lucifer over the edge but he kept it in check just for Sam.

* * *

Sam was shocked enough to almost lose focus on the pleasure he was feeling, but Lucifer brought him back by sliding another finger inside of Sam. He couldn't take it, he was warring with himself. The sense of this final defeat mixing with the intense pleasure he was feeling. Sam gave in and said yes in the exact same way he said it a year ago. Never being able to forget.

* * *

Lucifer was filled with pride and ecstasy. Knowing that he finally broke Sam was just too much and so he began to send little electric shocks through his fingers, easy for the devil, as he pumped Sams cock and thrust his fingers inside of him. The shocks making Sam feel a pleasure he has never felt before. The tip of Sams began pulsing but Lucifer couldn't end it just yet, trying to make this last as long as he could for Sam. Pistoning Sams cock as hard and fast as he could he heard Sam scream out in pleasure, a primal growl forcing Lucifer over the edge. They both began shooting cum onto Sam's body, melding into one mind for this single moment of bliss. String after string of Sams warm load spent over his stomach, Lucifer took a strand and tasted it briefly, provoking a gasp from Sam.

"Well this will be handy to know for later" Lucifer said with a wry grin and in a flash was cleaned up and clothed. Off again for business.

* * *

Sam lay in his subconscious defeated completely. The only thing pulling him through was the hope that Lucifer would do this again...Sam never felt so disgusted with hope in his life.


End file.
